deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forged
The Forged are obsessed with metal and fire, seeming to view them as sacred. Their main base of operations is Saugus Ironworks in former Massachusetts, which the Forged have gotten back up and running, though it is not clear if they are using it to manufacture anything. The Forged were founded by a man known as “Slag” who is said to be from outside the region, and are known for extreme brutality and fearsome prowess in combat. When the Gunners attacked the ironworks, the Forged repelled them and killed several of their members. The Forged also are forcing the raiders based at the nearby Dunwich Borers mine to provide them with scrap metal for the ironworks as a “protection payment”. The Forged are every bit as brutal to their own as they are to their enemies. Prospective members must undergo brutal tests of worthiness, with those who fail being killed. Those who pass are then forced to take up a new name associated with fire or metal, such as “Flare”, “Blaze”, or “Steele”. Those who fail the initiation trials, or fail or disobey orders are brutally punished, with examples including being fed molten iron or thrown into “The Forge”, a vat of molten steel which the Forged seem to revere as a god. The Forged suffered a severe blow when the Sole Survivor kills their leader, Slag, as well as many others in combat after attempting to convince settler Jake Finch to return home rather than join the Forged. The Sole Survivor will also have to fight the Forged when searching the ironworks for a dampening coil if he chooses to aid Zao, the stranded Chinese submarine captain. Battle vs. Followers of Yermak (by SPARTAN 119) Forged: x8, Technical x1 Followers of Yermak: x8, Power Armor x1 A squad of Followers of Yermak walked down a highway towards an abandoned town, as a technical armed with a DShK machine gun slowly drove alongside them, having been sent out on a raiding party. Near the edge of the town was an old steelworks, which, little did they know, had been taken over by the Forged, looking to expand their operation. Five Forged guard stood on the catwalks on the exterior of the steel mill, keeping watch over the approach. As they spotted the Followers approaching, one of Forged guards raised an assault rifle and fired at the gunner on the Yermak technical. As soon as the gunner fell from the technical, one of the Followers of Yermak mounted up on the gun, while the rest lay down suppressing fire with their AKs. As soon as the new gunner mounted up on the technical, he lay down a hail of 12.7mm rounds in the direction of the Forged. The rounds blew right through the improvised scrap metal barricades the Forged had placed on the catwalks and the scrap metal barrier outside the steelworks, cutting down two members of the Forged. The Followers of Yermak advanced towards the steel mill, the fire from the machine gun on the technical forcing the Forged to retreat behind cover or into the steel mill itself, allowing the Followers to advance to barricade outside the entrance of the steel mill. As they did, however, two Forged Cultists threw Molotov cocktails at the technical, one of them setting fire to the vehicle. Two Yermak cultists were engulfed in flames as the vehicle burned. Both of the Forged cultists that threw the Molotov cocktails ran, one of them making it into the steel mill, but the other was not so lucky, being hit by three rounds from an AK-74 and falling face down on the ground. After making sure that there were no forged left outside the mill, the Followers of Yermak prepared to enter the building. One of them tossed an RGD-5 grenade into the interior of the building. The grenade exploded, killing one of the Forged, however, the others survived the explosion by taking cover behind piles of scrap metal waiting to be loaded into the vats of molten steel. The Followers of Yermak burst into the room to be greeted by a jet for fire from a flamethrower. Two of the Followers of Yermak were immolated by blast. One of the soldiers Yermak retaliated, firing his AA-12 automatic shotgun at the Forged with the flamethrower. The man's chest was perforated by several buckshot. If that didn't kill him, the explosion of his fuel tank certainly did. The fireball from the exploding flamethrower also ignited a second Forged, who flailed about wildly, trying to extinguish the flames. As he did, he accidentally fell into a vat of molten steel and was instantly incinerated. Having cleared the main floor of the mill, the Followers of Yermak burst into room containing the blast furnace. The lead Follower fired a three-round burst from his AA-12, killing a Forged cultist on the catwalks above the furnace. As soon as the Yermak cultist took down his Forged counterpart, however, he was struck several shots from an N-99 10mm pistol. The next Yermak cultist turned just in time to see the Forged leader, a man clad in power armor known as Slag, lunge at him, swinging a sword modified to emit flames from what looked like a modified blowtorch. The Yermak cultist raised his AK in front of the strike, only barely blocking it. The enhanced strength provided by his power armor allowed Slag to knock the Yermak Follower of his feet. Slag raised his flaming sword, which he called "Shishkebab" to finish off the Fallen Yermak cultist, but the strike never fell. Instead, the last Yermak cultist in the stack fired his Makarov pistol, scoring a perfect head shot, killing Slag instantly. The cultist walked over to his fellow and helped him to his feet. "It is not the will of Yermak that you die today, brother", the second Follower said. After helping his comrade up, the cultist takes Slag's sword for himself as a trophy. WINNER: Followers of Yermak Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the the Followers would win this battle because of the firepower of their technical and their superior AA-12 and grenade, which were more effective weapons than the flamethrower and Molotovs used by the Forged. Also of note was the superior logistics- existing soon after the apocalypse than the Forged. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Cults Category:Evil Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:North American Warriors